


Where The Monster Lives

by Dweller_From_Hell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Ben Solo - Freeform, Dark Reylo, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Horror, Marriage, Monsters, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Psycho, Psychopaths In Love, Rey Kenobi, Rey Solo, Reylo AU Week, Reylo Monster Week, Reylo Week, Reylofest, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Unplanned Pregnancy, obsessivelove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweller_From_Hell/pseuds/Dweller_From_Hell
Summary: After being spiked at a party one year ago, and being dumped on the side of a road. Rey's friends decide to take her away for Christmas to keep her mind occupied. Little does she know that monsters lurk in the woods. What will happen when the monster finds his prey again.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Reylo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

She’s beautiful  
She’s vain  
She’s rich, thanks to her father  
She’s spoilt  
She’s daddy’s little girl  
She’s Rude  
She’s the perfect candidate  
She’ll be mine

The first thing Rey heard upon entering the casino was slots followed by cheerful drunken laughter. She walked in, her arm looped with her father’s arm. It was one of the most important rules her father had given her to follow. One of many rules in fact. Always look beautiful and stay close. Recently a few threats had been made concerning Rey. The underworld of criminals had caught on her father had adopted a young beautiful girl. One he cared very deeply for as if she was his own blood. He had made it very clear, Rey was the type of girl who could indeed be made into either hostage or bargaining device to gain money. Rey stood just outside of the main casino, at the top of the stairs through two doors. Her father gave her a small kiss on her forehead. He looked dapper as per usual. He wore a white tux with a black tie. Rey had warned him white was a bad choice if a fight were to break out. Blood was a bitch to get out and it was harder to hide if he had to leave the building in a hurry. Rey on the other hand stuck out like a sore thumb. She wore a body tight red silky dress, a slit going up her right leg all the way up the thigh. Her hair pinned back with a few brown curls dangling down framing her face. Her crimson red glossy lips pouted almost like a spoilt child. That was certainly true. Rey was firm and stubborn but spoilt. She knew exactly how to get her way, whether it was her father or another man she was manipulating she knew all the right cards. Probably why her father enjoyed bringing her to these kinds of meetings, if things go south he just sends Rey in looking sexy; she was enough to turn any man’s mind to mush. She was beyond clever and smart, far from dumb even if she looked it. She could read a man’s true intentions before he played his first card.  
“Right angel, I have to go to my meeting. You know the plan right?” Rey gave him a short smile and a soft nod  
“Yes Daddy!” She said gently, he handed her a thick stash of cash.  
“Go have fun; his son is here so keep you head up in case you get recognised. Be back at the penthouse by three am. Victor and Dimitri will be here keeping an eye on you” He tilted her chin up wiping the corner of her lip. “My beautiful daughter” He said kissing her forehead once again. “Enjoy your evening my dear” He said before walking off with his bodyguards and other business associates following him. Rey watched him leave before entering the casino room, both bodyguards stood their distance behind her so it didn’t look too obvious they were with her. She strolled down their stairs reaching the tables. She glided so gracefully between the tables. She wasn’t for gambling just yet. This was the first time in months since she’d been given a single ounce of freedom. She had been practically kept on a leash after all the threats had started. She headed straight for the bar finally reaching the last table to move past. Her hand pressed against a tall dark brown haired man’s back.  
“Um excuse me sir. I can’t get through” She said innocently yet politely. The tall man stood opposite a ginger haired man whose bright green eyes burned at her as if he was expecting her and her presence. A snake like smile crossed his lips as the tall man turned around and the moment their eyes met, Rey’s heart stopped. Her entire body became numb as she looked at him.  
“Sorry Miss…” He said stuttering slightly before moving towards the stairs leading to the bar. Her eyes never left his dark brown eyes. For a moment she was lost. Soon she snapped out of her stance and moved between the tables.  
“Thank you” She gracefully replied moving past him, she pulled on her dress straightening it before heading for the bar.  
“Ben” A voice said raised from behind her. She stopped on the third step and turned around showing a slight smile.  
“Excuse me?”  
“My name is Ben” He said showing a charming almost seductive smile.  
“Rey” She replied, short but her smile smoothed her words.  
“Beautiful!” A smile curved her lips as she continued to walk heading for the bar. She could feel his eyes burning against her back as she sat down at the bar. She jumped up on a stool and slid around locating Victor and Dimitri, both one on each side of the room. The new gentlemen who Rey had just met had his eyes pinned on her almost hungrily watching her. She almost felt like a prey to an animal in the jungle. She turned and leaned over the bar  
“Can I have your most expensive champagne? Leave the bottle” She said sliding her father’s credit card across the table. She may have cash but she had better plans for that. Her drinks would be on her father tonight. Like all the things in her life was. Her eyes pinned forward as she flicked through her phone. Christmas was only a week away and most of Rey’s friends had gone away for the holidays most heading for ski lodges in France or wherever their fathers had sent them. Pictures from their holidays popped up on her Instagram. She flicked through her pictures; most of them if they got in the wrong hands could get her into a lot of trouble especially with her father. A small squeak came from her as she felt someone place their hand on her back. She looked up from her phone and turned her head seeing Ben.  
“Sorry to startle you” He said softly“I was hoping to join you” Even though Ben seemed kind and gentle, Rey had no idea what he was capable of or even his true intentions. So much for being able to read men, Ben was beyond her talents, he knew just how to fool a woman. “Mind if I buy you a drink?” He said “Something other than the Champagne. That’s not a proper drink. That’s an ‘I have money’ drink” A smile curved his lips as did hers.  
“Well I do have money” Rey retaliated  
“You do? Or daddy does?” He said waving his hand to the bartender.  
“Does it matter?” She continued  
“I guess not” He turned his attention from her for a split second looking to the bartender “Get her a Climax and I’ll have a glass of scotch” The bartender nodded “The usual Climax or tonight’s special?” His gaze returned to her.  
“Fancy the special angel?” He said almost too smoothly  
“Sure. Why not” Her gaze returned to her phone as Ben slid a small sachet across the bar into the bartender’s hand. Ben watched her every move, she wasn’t even paying attention to him even though he had offered her a drink. He had never had a woman practically ignore him, his hunger for the young woman grew but he had to control himself. Beautiful and devouring she may have looked but he had to stick to the plan. Across the room he gave a small head nod to the ginger haired man who began to pack up. Ben took out his phone, flicking through contacts.  
‘Get the car ready. Drinks are coming now’ He sent to the ginger man before putting his phone back in his pocket moving over beside Rey.  
“So what’s a young girl like you here for? Business or Pleasure?” A smile curved his lips as he spoke.  
“Um, bit of both. I’m here as requested by my father. I meant to be sunbathing in The Algarve but instead I’m here. I mean its Vegas at Christmas and to make it worse it’s snowing outside. When does Nevada get snow?” She mumbled  
“Who’s your father?” A smile curved her lips, he had drew her attention in the wrong way.  
“Is that why you’re lurking around me? Another enemy of my father? I don’t mention his name. It’s a rule. His name is daddy outside of the house” Her voice was firm.  
“No I’m not after your father. Without even knowing who you truly are or his name how could I possibly know? I’m gathering he’s a member of the underworld?” She gave a small nod “Well then, if you are his daughter. It’s a rule to keep the wife, girlfriends. Partners, mistresses and lastly daughters of the underworld gang lords and drug bosses a secret. Otherwise they become a threat” He continued but Rey had clocked out as the drinks came. Rey wasn’t interested in hooking up or anything else. She wanted the night to end so she could go on her holiday away from life. She lifted the shot glass to her lips  
“Oh, just shot it back baby girl”  
“I know how to take a shot” She mumbled throwing her head back with the glass, slamming her hand and the shot glass on the side “That hit every nerve” She smirked as he clicked a button on the side of his watch. A slight bleep came from it as her eyebrows shifted at the bleep before Dimitri came up beside her holding a note.  
“Miss Rey?” She turned her head from Ben  
“Ah a note from daddy?” Her voice slurred had changed so sudden. One glass of champagne and a shot and she were already feeling unlike herself.  
“Yes indeed. A note from your father Miss” He said as she unfolded it, Dimitri grabbed her hand. “Not here. Certain eyes Miss” She pulled her hand from Dimitri’s grip.  
“Excuse me!” She snapped continuing to open it.  
“She’s got your note. Mind leaving us to our fun?” Ben smirked sipping on his drink.  
“You are dismissed Dimitri and Victor too…” She trailed off reading the note from her father. “Ah Ben… I must apologise. It seems my father has requested my assistance” He grabbed her wrist. Dimitri had left Rey and both he and Victor left heading for her father’s room.  
“Stay Rey please” Ben’s voice was pleading, begging me to stay.  
“I’m sorry Ben. I have to go. My father isn’t the type who likes waiting” She said standing up. Her head spun almost too quickly, her entire body fell limp as her legs weakened beneath her, this wasn’t right. She hadn’t even drunk that much. Two drinks could hardly lead to this. Ben caught her as a woman rushed to her.  
“Is she alright?” The woman asked nervously looking at her and him. Rey tried to force herself to shake her head; something was definitely not alright. The more she fought the more her body resisted her. Her eyes fell heavy as she felt tears burning the edge of her eye line, burning to overflow and be free, but even crying were a new failure to her.  
“She’s had too much to drink that’s all. I’ll take her to her room” Ben lifted her up off the ground and cradled me in his arms holding her close to his chest. He moved and dodged people heading into the entrance hall. Rey’s head tilted back staring up at the ceiling, her entire body weak and helpless as he carried her. Her fingers twitched slightly with the remaining part of movement, she slowly dragged her hand up, with her limited movement to her watch. In her mind she thanked her father for being overprotective of her. Her hand wrapping around the watch, with a struggle she clicked the side button to open the watch. Out front the ginger man stood with the car ready; Rey brought her index finger up pushing the red button the lid had revealed just as Ben gently placed Rey in the front seat. His eyes fell to watch.  
“Ah an alarm I see…clever girl” He laughed as he looked back to her eyes. Rey was barely conscious, fading in and out as he undone the watch and threw it to the ground, his foot slammed down onto it. Ben brushed the hair from her face, taking a syringe from the ginger haired man.  
“It will be instant with the condition she’s in” Ben said quietly  
“What the hell did you put in her drink?” The other man said looking at Rey  
“Just the casual rape drug, nothing too harmful” He said looking at him before returning his gaze to Rey playing with her hair before removing the lid from the tip of the needle, her fingers reached up trying to grab the needle but her entire body felt like it was shutting down “Daddy won’t find you, that I can certainly promise you. It’s time to sleep baby girl” Ben said slowly injecting the needle into her neck. Her eyes pinned on Ben; she failed to speak as much as her mind screamed at her to shout for help. The tight prick against her neck stung as her eyes flinched slightly before feeling her eyes fluttering shut.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is invited away for a Christmas holiday, one year on. Whats the worst that can happen.

Chapter Two

One year later

Rey arrived at the cabin, all she had been given was an address and plane ticket. Finn had arranged for some time away for Christmas. It had been a year since she was drugged. Her body dumped on the side of the road. No answers, nothing but her and her bag full of her owned items. She had been missing for a week before being found. No memory of anything, the last she remembers was going to Vegas.   
The cab driver took her bags out the back of the car as she stepped out into the snow, small flakes landed in her chocolaty brown hair. She wasn’t entirely happy being here, but then again she hadn’t left the house since she was abducted. Fear was a powerful thing. The only reason she agreed to this was because her father was going away of business and she didn’t want to be alone at home.   
Finn ran out the cabin,   
“REY!” he shouted knocking her out of her train of thought.  
“Hey Finn!” she said softly, she forced a smile as he hugged her.  
“How have you been? You doing well? I’m so glad you came!!” He went on and on.  
“I’m ok” was all she said before Rose came out with Poe.  
“Rey!” Rose said happily “How are you?” Her eyes staring into Rey’s soul, burning almost, the world pressuring her into a suffocating ball.  
“I’m doing well, you?” Rey had never felt more uncomfortable in her entire life.   
“We’re doing great! We’re expecting” She announced in front of everyone. Finn’s face dropped slightly. I expected he wanted to tell me on his own time.  
“Oh my... Congratulations!” Rey said truly being happy for her, she was beaming with happiness.  
“We found out four months ago, we tried to call you but your father said you weren’t taking calls” Rey nodded.  
“Yeah sorry, honestly, it’s been a hard year. This is my first public outing since it happened” Poe grabbed my arm and led me away as Finn and Rose began chatting. We walked out into the woods a little looking around. His eyes kept glancing at me. I knew where it was going; I had hoped he’d got the hint over the past year.  
But clearly not.   
We walked out to a clearing that overlooked a huge lake; the snow fell softly as the moon peered through the clouds, shimmering on the lake below. A house remained on a small island in the middle. The island must have been bigger than it looked; the house on top was huge.

“Rey” Poe said softly, his breath heavy against her neck. She shifted quickly turning to face him.  
“Poe...please don’t do this. I told you...I don’t feel like that way anymore” She said softly trying to be gentle.   
“But you said things might change”  
“Might...” She replied quickly “I also said I would let you know if my feelings changed and they have not so please don’t force this...a lot of changed in the past year. Including Me” Rey could see Poe wasn’t happy. Then again it wasn’t the first time he’d flipped his shit.   
“I fucking waited for you!” He snapped   
“I never told you to. I made it obvious I wasn’t in love anymore and let’s face it, you never loved me. I was a fuck buddy. You never took me out on dates”  
“You were always too busy running around after your father or trying to sleep with a married man!” He grabbed her throat pushing her against a tree. His free hand fiddling with his belt, her eyes widened. “How much of the night you got ‘taken’ do you really remember? Did he fuck you like I use to...I’m owed one last time. For old time sake!” She wriggled beneath him. Struggling.   
His pants around his ankles as Poe tried to undo Rey’s jeans.   
“Please stop!” she said before screaming “HELP!! FINN! ROSE” Her pleas echoed throughout the woods. His free hand turned into a fist as he forced it forward into her nose. She felt the blood trickling as it silenced her. The pain gushed between her head and her nose. Her head had hit the tree behind her with whatever force Poe had offered.  
“They won’t hear you. They haven’t stopped fighting since they arrived; Rose hopes the baby will help Finn get over you. She has it in her head you two fucked...” rustling stopped Poe for a moment as Rey heard the shifting movement in the woods behind them.  
“Finn?” Poe shouted out “Rose?” He followed up before shrugging and turning back to Rey.  
“By the time I’m done, you’ll have wished you been killed last year” He said ripping her pants off, her panties remaining.  
Her eyes widened seeing two glowing red eyes behind Poe. She screamed beneath his hand covering her mouth. In a quick thought she lifted her knee up into his groin. He screamed falling back onto the snow. She froze staring at the figure lurking behind Poe, before she jumped in fear. Her back hitting the tree behind her, her fingers trembled in fear and from the cold as she watched Poe on the floor. Rey screamed as the figured grabbed Poe dragging him into the trees. His screams carried on until suddenly going silent in the distance. Rey screamed and turned back the way she came running back towards the cabin, in pure panic. She pushed her way through the trees and bushes. Snow fell around her fast, making the path in front of her barely clear. Her breath fast and shallow, panting as she fell. Her face hitting the snow, she lifted her head hearing branches crunching behind her. She scrambled to her feet continuing to run, she dodged trees.  
“FINN!!” Rey called out, sounds surrounding her as she began crying “Where are you guys?” She stumbled around, out of breath she leaned against the trees for support as she kept running. A blood trail following her, her leg grazed from the fall. She hobbled through a clearing within the trees.  
Rose and Finn were outside with another guy. Rey panted as she pushed her way through the trees into the clearing, blood still tricking from her nose and her head from Poe’s impact. Her cries made all three heads turn.  
“Rey?” Finn said confused  
“What the hell happened to you?” Rey looked back the way she came, white as a ghost. The cold and fear and numbness were the only three feelings she felt. Rose and Finn held her up as she looked back through the trees. Her legs went limp beneath her as she fell into the snow. Her cries soft and she curled over whimpering.  
“I shouldn’t have come” She cried softly, Finn and Rose tried their hardest to lift her.  
“Rey work with us” Finn begged   
“She’s lost a lot of blood Finn” Rose said panicking “I need her inside to heal her wounds” Rose demanded. Rey’s body lifted off the snowy ground, her head tipping back looking up at the sky. The white sky spread, snow fell, landing on her face softly.   
“Finn get me some wet towels and the medical kit…and alcohol” Finn ran ahead of Rey as she tilted her head, looking around slowly. Brown eyes burned down at her, she didn’t recognise him but chills spread throughout her, hitting every nerve. Her eyes fluttered shut as she was laid down on the sofa by the fire.  
“Rey no no, come on stay with my darling” Roses voice echoed into nothing as her fingers tapped Rey’s cheek “Come on Rey…Fuck. I think she has hyperthermia. Can you pass me that blanket?” She asked the man who carried Rey in. Rey’s head fell to the side watching the flames curl and dance with the wind in the room.


	3. Chapter Three

Rey woke up into pure darkness, nothing but the sounds of animals outside the window. She leaned up, wrapped up in what felt like never ending blankets. Her eyes glanced outside, confusion still wrapped her brain as she woke. She watched as snow fell gently against her window. Images flickered in her head as she slowly came to with what had happened. She tore the blankets from her body seeing her leg bandaged up, blood seeping through a little. Pain then awoke inside her. 

She was still wearing whatever she was wearing earlier, blood stained all over her clothing. She grabbed her bag from the end of the bed going through it finding some new clean clothes. Downstairs she could hear slight chatter, she was more awake now after seeing her leg. She pulled a jumper over her head and pulled up her jogging pants. She wasn't feeling any of her other items of clothing. Comfort was what she seeked right now. 

She leaned back against the wall beside her bed and took her phone from the side. 

2:14am

She shook her head, how long was she out for? Was it a few hours or longer. 

She placed her phone back on the side and headed down the hall to the stairs, giggling could be heard from below as she made her way quietly down the stairs. She felt like the downer of the week before it had even began. 

"Oh my god you're awake" Ross said jumping up from her seat, bottles of wine, empty she assumed spread the downstairs with bottles of whiskey or something. They'd been smoking too. Rey couldn't help but smile, they had still managed to get something out of the start. 

Rey nodded to Rose's response. "How long was i out?"

Rose tilted her head a bit and looked at Finn. 

"Two days. We almost called a doctor at one point but we didn't want to alert the authorities. What we're doing isn't exactly legal" Finn said moving to the stairs "We also haven't been able to find Poe though. His phone is off or broken, it goes through to voicemail. which again to the authorities, we'll be suspect. We have drugs and alcohol"

"Alcohol is legal dumbass" Rose muttered hurrying me down the stairs "You're lucky, Ben is cooking tonight. He's an amazing cook" She said slurring her words slightly. She dragged me into the kitchen.

"Who is Ben?" Rey replied confused before seeing a man stirring a pot.

"Ben was actually meant to be staying here too. Hes just gone through a break up, well sort of. They weren't together. The girl didn't feel the same and ditched him last new year"

"Last new year isn't recent" Rey mumbled rolling her eyes "So we're spending the next five days with a stranger" Rey said as Ben turned around.

"Well he's not a serial killer Rey. We've spent the past two days with him. He's actually been helping me to get you better. So maybe be a bit more thankful" Rose moved to the fridge taking out a bottle of wine and vodka.

"We just need to catch you up" She said pouring out shots and two glasses of wine. Rey didn't feel like drinking one bit but they we're beyond drunk there would be no saying no. 

Ben caught Rey's eyes as she silently judged Rose. He looked familiar. she moved closer inspecting him. 

"Do i know you? I swear I've met you before" Rey was confused, she had a image of him her head but everything else was so blurred. 

"Uh maybe. I travel around America a bit" He said cutting up some salad. 

"Mm. I haven't really travelled in the past year...I use to though, my last proper holiday was Las Vegas last New Year...but it didn't end great" Rey said as Rose handed her a shot glass.

"Hey no talk of that. You are here to forget it and have fun" Rose snapped

"Have fun? I've fucked up my leg, i have the gash the side of Florida on my forehead and I'm fairly certain that Poe tried to rape me but got attacked by some sort of fucking creature out there. Where does the fun begin Rose? I'm still waiting" Rose just moved the glass of vodka in front of her face and smiled. Rey looked at the glass before downing it. She grabbed the bottle of vodka off the side rolling her eyes. She walked off and took the joint Finn was rolling and went outside. She just needed to be on her own and think. 

After finishing most the bottle Rey took one final puff from her joint before dropping it to the floor and putting it out. She was definitely past the drunk phase. She'd never really been able to handle her drink since Vegas. One drink turned into ten just to try and forget. But she was past it, now she just got tipsy too quickly. 

She heard the door open behind her as the new roommate came out. He sat down beside her and took the bottle from her hand.

"Thirsty?" He chuckled 

"Just trying to make it stop" Rey said staring blankly "I didn't even want to come on this stupid thing. I said it would be a bad idea. And its been everything i expected" She said softly as she handed her a cigarette. 

"Not exactly what they are smoking but it takes off the edge" He laughed as She took it. 

"So what happened in Vegas?" He asked looking at her. 

"I was attacked, or abducted. I don't really remember much. Just waking up to people surrounding me. It was all over the news. It was so embarrassing. No one would believed me. I was known to be a bit of a party girl...i didn't have a good rep" She looked up at him "All i remember is, his smell. It was strong but not nasty. It was comforting and warm, musky. I liked it..." She said sadly "In my heart...and I've never told a soul this but you're a stranger. Somehow it feels more secure. But if he hadn't of attacked me, if it was even him...Fuck...see i don't know nothing but i know this, if the evening hadn't of gone tits up, I probably would have taken him to bed. But he's a faceless man in my head" She sighed and took another puff of his smoke.

"So this man, He attacked you?" He asked 

"Well, we were drinking i think already. Maybe I'd met him earlier or something. Its all so fuzzy. I remember one thing, solid. My father put an alert system in my watch in case i was ever taken. He's a powerful bad man...he has a lot of enemies who would kill for half the chance to get me. I remember trying to push it and i saw a needle...someone else a different man was there but i cant see who...i just remember the useless shit" Ben looked down at her, he looked sad. Like he felt what she was saying. He moved closer to her. 

"That must be so awful, I don't know why a guy would attack you. You're one of the most beautiful women I've ever met" Rey just stopped, she wanted closeness. She wanted to feel safe and secure. She moved over him sitting on his lap. Her lips parted as she blocked his words with her lips. Her cold fingers ran up his jaw up into his hair.

"We shouldnt..." he groaned between kisses

"I wan...." Rey paused "I need this" She said softly, drunk she may have been but she knew what she wanted. He picked her up carrying her around the back of the house. There was small outside shack, it had no doors or windows. 

"Rose and Finn are passed out on the sofa" He groaned kissing her neck. The windows were dark on this side of the house so she believed him. He slammed her up against the wall of the shack, devouring her lips as he pinned her. His kiss was aggressive, hungry. He wanted this, maybe more than she did. He pulled her joggers down just below her ass. His knee kept her up as he fiddled with his jeans. Hunger fed between them as he looked at her.

"Ready?" He asked

"Ready..." She nodded.


End file.
